Avatar High School  Maybe?
by wAnTiNg-fLoRiDa
Summary: suppose to maybe turn out as an Avatar High fic, but, not sure at this point  it a'int written in stone!  one thing's for sure tho, definite ZukoXOCness to come!  :


It started out a day like any other for high school sophomore Namiya Fujikawa. Her alarm went off at exactly 5:23:17am. She woke up, got out of bed, showered and was nearly ready for school by 6:50:08am. She got out her iPod and quickly found her usual song, I Am the Rain by Assemblage 23. Pressing play, she waltzed down the short hallway to the immaculate, stainless-steel kitchen. Taking no more than three steps into the room, she simultaneously opened the first glass cupboard on her left and the refrigerator straight across from that. Taking out a granola bar and a bottle of water, she went back down the bare hallway to spotless living room and picked up her plain black backpack/messenger bag-thing. Sliding the strap over her left shoulder so it hung diagonally across her, she went to the closet and got out her favorite pair of boots. All black, mid-calf in height, with tons of buckles – they were the exact opposite of what her perfect mother would want her daughter wearing. Though, the 'Mega-Bitch' wouldn't exactly approve of the rest of her outfit either. What with the too-short-too-tight black mini with random buckles, the (yet again) too-tight corset top, too tight (do I see a pattern coming on?) shiny leather jacket, and fishnet tights (lacey garter belt showing I might add…). Her wardrobe was what her mother would call, in a word, 'risqué'. Not that she actually considered the 'Mega-Bitch' her mother, no. As far as Namiya was concerned, she had no mother, and never would. Instead, the 'Mega-Bitch' (also known as Diane) had destroyed her carefully planned world from the moment Namiya's father had let her enter it. But, what's past is past and Namiya had figured out very soon that there would be no getting rid of her father's new 'friend'. Anyway, in the time it took me to explain that, Namiya had gotten her boots on and had now started towards the Hell Hole of Torture they called school. Little did she know (zomg, I know, I can't believe I just said that either…), that, for once, she just may have wanted to be late. Meanwhile…

xxxxxxxx

"Prince Zuko, wake up, it's time to go!" The sleeping prince groaned and rolled over on to his stomach and pulled his pillow over his head. "Zuko! If you don't get up right now you're going to be late!" More groaning. The old man who had been shouting placed hands on hips and raised one eyebrow. "Prince Zuko, if you do not get your lazy ass out of bed this instant I won't teach you that new firebending move!" That seemed to work as the teen flew out of bed, untangling himself from sheets and blankets as he stumbled towards the bathroom. "That's more like it," muttered Iroh under his breath. It was Zuzu's big day – his first day of high school junior year. Of course, no one besides Iroh knew that he was Prince Zuko – he and Iroh had made sure of it this time.

Shortly after he teamed up with Azula, Zuko fell ill again, this time worse than ever. He realized it was because of more inner conflicts and internally set out to discover what was troubling him. A couple minutes later, the genius figured out that he still felt guilty for betraying Iroh and surprisingly more than a little guilty for how he acted towards Katara after he'd attempted something near almost friendship with her. So, over the next week, he began gathering up a stash of things he and Iroh would need to escape Azula and disappear back into random society. Zuko got safely away and rescued Iroh with minimal problems/dangers. Then, they high-tailed it outta there and became vagabonds for a while, travelling throughout the Earth Kingdom just trying to find some place seemingly untouched by Fire Nation, some place where people wouldn't recognize them, where no one could know they were lying. After some time, they finally found this teeny-tiny island way off the bottom coast of the Earth Kingdom. The island itself didn't actually have a name, but the single (major?) city is name Nonamea (no-name-uh). Pretty pathetic isn't it? There's just one city/town/village-thing named Nonamea on an island that has no name and is too small to notice unless you actually looked for it! Anyway, they made it to Nonamea without much hassle and at once began spinning their web of lies. First off, they introduce themselves as Tao (Zuzu) and Renshu (Iroh), teashop owners from Ba Sing Se. The people of Nonamea are extremely pleased by this, as they had had no teashops on the island since Qianfan who went missing a few years earlier (he went sailing and never really came back…). This time, Iroh and Zuko really thought they'd have a chance at staying hidden, and possibly, being happy?

xxxxxxxx


End file.
